I don't have a clue!
by renoui
Summary: Redhead, dreamer and unpredictable. These are the three words that describe me the most. If you want to know why, welcome to my life. I am Lily Luna Potter and I'm sure you will love me!
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: All the recognizable characters in this and all the forthcoming chapters belong to J. K. Rowling_****_ and Warner Bros. To the author belong only the original characters. Also the picture used as a cover was found in the Internet and belongs to its rightful owner._**

**_Author`s Note: This story is a self-translation of a story originally written in Greek. English is not my mother tongue, so if you spot any mistakes or wrong use of the language, please inform me. Also I am currently looking for a beta reader, therefore if you are interested, please let me know. I hope you enjoy my first attempt in the English speaking world. XXX_**

**Prologue**

Imagine a world where Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and the good won over the evil. In this world Draco Malfoy and his parents were on the side of the Order of the Phoenix playing a contributing role as double agents. Also in the battle of Hogwarts Draco Malfoy fought against the Dark Wizards together with the defenders of the school among who were Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Moreover imagine a world where Fred Weasley did not die during the war. On the contrary he was saved due to a courageous action by Draco Malfoy. This together with all the previous facts resulted in that Malfoys and other Slytherins were characterized heroes and became close friends with the Potters and the Weasleys. Their children grew up together and are now part of the same crowd.

In this world lives and reigns the only daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, Lily Luna Potter. It's this world she experiences and it's this world she describes in her funny adventures. Everyone who has an open mind and tolerance can follow her in this journey full of magic, friendship, love but also teenage tear stained eyes and broken hearts. Everyone else has every right to leave right this instance.

For those of you who will eventually stay it is highly recommended that you wear comfortable clothes. Snacks are optional, but prefer the healthy ones. Obligatory is to leave reviews or else you will rot in hell. Reader discretion is advised. The author accepts no responsibility whatsoever. You have been warned. Otherwise I wish to all of you lots of fun! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter one

**CHAPTER ONE**

From all the things that have ever happened to me, I think this is the best. It is so good that I cannot sleep. I am lying here on my bed for half an hour now staring at the ceiling, while my thoughts are drifting away. Next to me Rose seems to have already fallen asleep. She always sleeps very easily. For Rose everything is easy. She is beautiful, smart, lovable and most importantly she did not struggle to get the boy of her dreams.

Everyone knew that Scorpius was madly in love with Rose. Well we did have to wait till their fifth year for him to come forward. James and Fred II had made a betting list. I bet on the fourth year and lost ten galleons. The winner was Dominique who got even the day right. I don't know if Veelas can foresee the future, but sometimes her intuition scares me.

Maybe a malevolent person may have thought that I have many reasons to be jealous of Rose. But the truth is that I am not in the slightest jealous of her. On the contrary she is like a sister to me. We share everything and she knows all of my secrets. Actually she is the one behind my current state of happiness. If it was not for her, my mother would have never let me to go on a trip to the French Alps for five days. But she trusts Rose. She has every right to. Rose has never disappointed anyone. Exemplary student and reliability incarnated. It was no surprise when she became Head Girl together with Scorpius.

In the beginning I was afraid that my mother would say no. For my father I did not worry. He cannot resist my professional pout. But she remains unaffected by such acts. That is why I asked Rose to come and tell her herself. I was in such a hurry that I made her visit us the same night we returned from Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays.

We were in the kitchen after dinner and we were helping with the dishes. My mother is more positive, when I pretend to be doing some housework. Rose was cleaning the glasses and it was like she had forgotten the whole thing. I made her remember by a light kick in the shin. Maybe not so light since it grew to a bruise afterwards. It's not my fault. She is the one with the over sensitive skin!

"Eh, auntie", Rose cleared her throat. "We were planning on going to Scorpius' family chalet in Meribel for a few days after the New Year's Eve and I was wandering if Lily could join us"

I held my breath waiting for the answer. Of course she had first to ask a zillion questions and then express a bazillion doubts. And I don't know. And she is still very young. And the snow can be dangerous. I sat on the table on the brick of a nerve spasm. We had agreed beforehand with Rose that I should not interfere, so as not to make things worse, since it was very rarely that my conversations with my mother did not end up into epic battles.

"There will be I, Scorpius, Zambini and Albus. We will stay for five days, just to have some fun before going back to school. I thought it would be nice to have Lily accompany me, since the boys snowboard all day and I'm bored by myself. We can stay in the chalet and play cards or board games before the fire"

Of course Rose's description was not the most exciting scenario, but I would pick that anytime than stay one more year at the Burrow. I was soon to be a glamorous young woman of sixteen. I had to have new experiences, discover the world, acquire a considerable etiquette! My parents could not deprive me from this right! They could not keep me all day and all night locked up like Rapunzel! It was unfair! It was merciless! It was against the Human Rights Convention! It was …

"Okay"

I shook my head a little bit to make sure I had heard clearly. Did my mother just say yes or were these drums in my ears? Rose's smile confirmed my impression. I jumped on my mother's arms thanking her for how such a great mum she was. Of course she made me promise I would be a good girl and I would call her every day and I would obey Rose and I would dress warmly and I would never do anything stupid.

I agreed to everything; so happy I was! Since Rose had proposed to me to join her and the others in France, I could not think about anything else. She had come and found me on the compartment I shared with Leila and Emily, my two best friends from Gryffindor, and had asked me whether I wanted to follow. Ha! Not in a trillion years would I have said no!

I was beyond seventh heaven. If I could push time forward so we could leave tomorrow morning, I would have done so without a second thought. Unfortunately I had to wait till next week and the precious 2nd of January. I felt as if my life had come to a halt and would continue its course after that day. The day when everything would become possible.

I tried to focus on what preparations I had to do. Total make over, diet and refresh my French. I had to look multicultural and globetrotting. Rose promised to take me for shopping. I had seen a perfect ski suit in the last item of the Weekly Witch. Hmm. I wonder if I can find it in pink.

I wanted to show it to Rose, but I did not have the chance. As soon as we finished with the dishes, we came up to my room and Rose slept like a log. I imagine being Head Girl takes a lot of your energy. Before drifting to unconsciousness, she talked with Scorpius in one of those magic mirrors our uncles Fred and George have patented. I have one as well but no one to use it with. I hope that someday soon I will fine a boy for myself. Someone who will love me as much as Scorpius loves Rose and whom I will love as much as Rose loves Scorpius. Amen!


	3. Chapter two

**CHAPTER TWO**

We have come for shopping in High Street, which is the Diagon Alley of fashion, and where literally the chaos rules. We walk with difficulty among the crowd, but thank god we have Dominique with us. She came back to London for Christmas Holidays and when she heard that we would go buy new clothes of course she insisted on joining us. People stop and stare at her so we find some space to pass. It is very convenient to have a Veela for a cousin.

Dominique the six years since she has finished school lives in Paris. She works as a model and she is one of the best paid in the magical world. No surprise there. She is tall with never ending legs, amazing long hair and striking face. She is the only one from Uncle Billy's and Aunt Fleur's children that inherited the red gene of Weasley. Luis and Victoire are blondes.

Dominique describes her life in Paris the best whatsoever. She constantly meets new people, she is partying all the time and she gets paid huge amounts of money just to be beautiful, something totally natural to her. She has invited us many time to visit her in France, but my parents have not conceited yet. Obviously because Dominique unlike Rose is not the most responsible person in the world. Nevertheless she is always joyful and happy and we all love her.

"What do you think of that?"

We are in one of the trendiest boutiques in the city. A shop where the assistants are like fashion models, the decoration makes you feel ashamed to touch anything and the music is so loud that can easily drive you to deafness. I was looking at a pullover made by soft cashmere, when Dominique called me. I turned and saw her holding a maxi dress in prostitute red.

"Eh, Dom, as much as exquisite it is, don't you think it will be a little difficult to slalom with?"

She shrugged nonchalantly and put the cloth aside. Rose was lost somewhere in the shop and she had left me alone with my crazy cousin, who insisted on forgetting that I needed primarily practical clothing, so as not to freeze my butt off in the one thousand and four hundred kilometers above sea level. After rejecting other three strapless gowns and a swimsuit (!), finally we managed to compromise in a total white suit with matching ski boots. I was searching for mitten and gloves, when eventually Rose reappeared.

"Where have you been", I asked her disapprovingly.

"Nowhere special"

I noticed she was holding a huge back.

"What did you buy?"

"Eh, just some pyjamas"

At that moment Dominique joined us carrying a leopard fur.

"Woo, Rosie, Ann Summers! Lucky Scorpius", she said before heading to the changing rooms.

I looked puzzled at Rose.

"What is Ann Summers?"

Her cheeks caught fire.

"Just a brand"

"A brand selling what?", I inquired suspiciously.

Before giving her the chance to answer, I had pulled the shopping bag out of her hands and turning my back towards her I had opened it and peered inside. My eyes filled with leather, lace, silk and satin. Awe-stricken I took out one of the items. It was a tiny underwear consisting of three cords. My eye balls were ready to jump out of my sockets.

"Rose, you bought a string?", I whispered accusatorially observing my prude cousin like I was seeing her for the first time in my life.

Her whole face became the same colour like her hair.

"Lil, you know, when you, relationship, like, not so bad"

I did not even waste my time trying to make sense from the sentence she had just uttered. I fixed my gaze again to the lilliputian undergarment. I examined it with obvious bewilderment.

"Does this thing even fit?"

"Lil, that's why you wear it. So as not to leave much to the imagination"

Dumbfounded I put the item back in the bag and gave it to Rose.

"I will never dress in such uncomfortable clothing for any man whatsoever!"

Rose smiled faintly, but did not say anything. We went to find Dominique. We spotted her trying on a see-through blouse. Without a bra. I think my cousins lead me one after the other to prostitution. I returned home exhausted, having explored every nick and croon of all the shops in central London. Albus was startled by how many bugs I was carrying with me. He said something like "women are crazy", but I preferred to ignore him. The truth is that I was afraid that he would fuse up and eventually not let me join them.

When he first found out that Rose has invited me over, he did not like it at all. He never wants to take me with him. Rose however told him that she is bored being the only girl in their group all the time and so he gave up. Yet he did not need much to change his mind. It is better for me to be on his good side these days.

I arranged my new acquirements in my closet and put all the gifts I had bought for my family under the Christmas tree in the drawing room. My parents would take care to transport them to the Burrow, where we traditionally spend our holidays. We will leave tomorrow at Christmas Eve and come back the first day of the New Year.

Soon before sleeping, I checked on my new clothes once more. I am sure that they will make me look older and much the Lady. Something like Scorpius mum, misses Astoria. My mother prefers comfortable clothes, so there not many things I can steal from her closet. Well maybe this wonderful hat, she had brought back from Russia. I wonder if she will let me have it. We will see!


	4. Chapter three

**CHAPTER THREE**

Holidays in the Burrow. A true nightmare. I am really wondering why on earth I was enjoying myself as a small child with this amplified source of madness. All Potters and Weasleys gathered together in a three stock house. Thank the Merlin that Grandpa Arthur and Grandma Molly thought of expanding the place a little bit, so as to fit us all. But still there are so many of us, that we literally bump into each other.

I share my room with Rose and usually with Dominique. The good thing is that she has to go back to Paris from the 27th till the New Year's Eve because she is working and so we will have more space. Most of the grown-ups have to leave during these days. There is only us left, who are still attending school and we don't have any obligations.

Of course we could easily spend our time hugging out with our friends, but for our parents this is not productive at all. Whereas sitting all day in a meadow, where the most exciting thing that can happen is the mating of the cows, is the epitome of knowledge! Actually I think that they do not want us around, so as not to worry that we will burn the house down, while they are away in the office. Totally ridiculous! They show us zero trust!

The only positive things from the whole situation are Grandma's cooking and Quidditch. All in the family we are big funs, except for Rose who inherited aunt Hermione's distaste for everything above the ground level. She can fly of course, but she prefers not to. Scorpius loves to grab her in his arms and make her fly with him. Truth be told is really funny how she clamps into him like a leech.

Today after arriving and settling down, we formed immediately a game plan. We were divided in two teams. Me, Luis, Albus, Fred II, Hugo and Fabian and Gideon, the twins of Uncle Fred, were in the same team. All the others, namely Dominique, Molly II, Roxanne, Lucy, James and Arthur II and Selana, the children of Uncle Charlie, were our opponents. I was playing chaser like in the school team along with Luis and Gideon. Fred II and Fabian were the beaters, Hugo the keeper and Albus of course the seeker.

The game began with my mum as referee. We were giving our best, since whoever lost would have to help degnoming the garden. We had a good chance of winning because we were a good team, although James was playing against us and he was the new MVP for Puddlemere United for one year now, since he graduated from Hogwarts. Well the truth was that already in the first ten minutes we were losing big time. Hugo was a decent keeper, but with James aiming at his hoops it was like he wasn't even there.

Our only hope was basically Albus, who is the best seeker after our dad. For the other team seeker was Selana, the youngest daughter of Uncle Charlie. She was good, but Albus was better. When we saw the golden snitch fly across the sky and the two players run behind it, I laid back relaxed on my broom. Indeed after mere minutes Albus reappeared holding our victory in his hands.

James was furious. He never liked loosing. At that moment however Grandma called that the lunch was ready and he forgot about the whole thing. He can easily eat an elephant. Mum is right. He is so like Uncle Ron. Especially when he sees himself as the big brother. He scares all boys away from me and no one dares to come close. Even this year who is not a student anymore his threat looms above my head like a Dementor.

Albus is not like that. He is only problem is that he wants me to stay far away from his friends as possible. Of course this is like he has sentenced me to celibacy, since Albus' mates are the best looking blokes in school. There is not a single girl who has not felt her heart falter for one of them, most likely for Francesco Zambini, Scorpius Malfoy or worse Albus himself. It is so gross, but nonetheless I have to agree that my brother and his crowd are Hogwarts' number one heart-breakers.

They look totally different from one another. Albus has brunet hair that is always in a mess like he had just got out of bed. His eyes have a sparkling blue-green colour like our dad's. He is sufficiently tall, a little bit over six feet, and according to what is being told at the girls' dormitories he has a body to die for. Bring me a bucket to throw up now!

Zambini on the other hand is the Don Juan of the trio. He has dark skin, a dashing smile and a promiscuous look. He is talking with a velvety, deep voice and had this habit of touching his lips with his fingers from time to time that can make every girl melt on the spot. He is undoubtedly the smartest dressed of them all, probably something to do with his Italian heritage. He wears only expensive and tailor-made clothes that make him outshine even in the boring school robes.

The other Slytherin of the group, the notorious Scorpius Malfoy, is the secret wish of all female population of Hogwarts. He has this aura of slyness and cunningness, definitely a gift from his dad, and together with his more than good looks, blond hair and silvery eyes, he can make every girl he wants crumble at his feet. Especially because he has no eyes for any other girl than the one and only Redhead that is sitting right this moment beside me and is eating tactfully the great pudding of our Grandma.

This aspect of him, being a proven monogamist with interest in no one else apart from Rose, has put him on the top of the top of all female students. Every girl would like to be the one capable of prying Prince of Snakes away from the Princess of Lions and have him all for herself. Of course they don't even stand a chance, but for all stupid people, hope always dies last. However I am not in the slightest stupid and that is why I took care of grabbing the biggest slice of cake in my plate before the Huns, a.k.a the male beings of our gargantuan family, got their hands onto it first.

* * *

**_Hello there to all my wonderful readers! How is it going? How do you like the story so far? Let me know what you think, it will be of great help and inspiration for me!_**

**_Lots of Love!_**


	5. Chapter four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Christmas Morning. I woke up before sunrise because Rose's mirror was jangling like a maniac. Of course it was Scorpius. For Godric's sake! Last night they were talking til two! He can't spare us a minute? I tried to cover my head with my pillow and continue sleeping but Rose's sugar-sweet voice made me want to throw up. It's unbelievable how much she changes because of him. Rose is always serious and shy, except when it comes to Malfoy. I need a gastric pumping and I need it now!

Dominique wears a mask and ear plugs while sleeping, so she doesn't understand a thing. But I had to get out of the room to save myself. If I would listen to a "No, I love you more" one more time, I would perform a hara-kiri with my nail-clippers! I went downstairs to the kitchen and thank Merlin Grandma had the best remedy to cheer me up. Hot cinnamon rolls with sultanas. Yummy!

Soon the whole menagerie was up. I was ready to laugh at the expense of my cousins and especially my brother James, because they had to degnom the garden, but mum told us that we should help Grandpa feed the animals. Kill me now and do it softly! I detest farm work one thousand hundred times more than housework!

I and Rose were trusted with the grooming of dragoneses. They are a combination of horse and dragon breed by our uncle Charlie in Romania. They have wings and horns, but they are herbivorous and tamed. That is why they are allowed also in England. Grandpa uses them to plow the fields. They are two siblings, Cerberus and Moira. I am not sure who is who, since they look exactly the same.

The only case I can tell the difference is when Rose is around. Cerberus is particularly fond of her. As soon as he sees her, he starts wiggling his tail and wings and bends his head for Rose to pet him. Also he is particularly dominant of her. Last Easter that Scorpius came to spend the holidays with us, he faced a true rival for the heart of Rose.

We were all three of us together with Albus in the burn. Rose was brushing Cerberus' hair, when Scorpius found it good to hug her and try to still a kiss from her. Cerberus did not like this intimacy at all. He crammed his muzzle between them and with his head he pushed Scorpius aside. Malfoy fell down awe-stricken.

"She is not for the likes of you, pal!", he had yelled angrily. "Go and find an ugly face as yourself!"

Nevertheless he did not dare come close to Rose again, who was laughing hard with his mishap with me and Albus. I think he was mad at her after that, but only for a few hours, because in the evening when I passed by the room Scorpius shared with my brothers, I heard him say something like "with a mouth like yours is it possible to stay cross at you for long?". Obviously he was talking with Rose but what kind of mouth was this that could made him forget all about his nerves, I do not know. Perhaps I should ask Rose, but I keep forgetting.

Truth be told, my attention span is utterly confined. I start to do something, but not so long after my mind starts drifting away. For this reason I need double the time than any normal human being to study. Thank Merlin that in school I have Rose to help me with my homework, otherwise my grades would be far below the average. The fact is that without her, I would never have been awarded a Prefect.

I observe her now how meticulously she takes care of the dragoneses and I am not surprised at all that she is perfect in everything she does. She notices even the slightest detail. I am more than sure that she will definitely succeed in attending the University. She wants to study Applied Incantations. I haven't a clue what I want to do with my life. I believe find a bazillionaire for a husband and not work a day.

Obviously my mind has once again visited Neverland, because it is almost noon and I haven't even changed the water for Moira. Rose helps me as usual and we finish on time. I did almost nothing, but I am covered from head to toe with cobs and mud and this brown thing that had stuck on my Wellingtons and bares a hideous resemblance to manure. Ewwww! Gross animals!

We return home and I lock myself in one of the bathrooms for a pleasurable steaming bath until it is time for Christmas dinner. I brought the wireless with me to listen to some music. I think from all the inventions of common world, music is the ultimate field they are better than us. That is why I prefer muggle bands and mostly the rock ones, like the Garbage, Skunk Anansie, Radiohead and Black Keys to name a few.

I suppose for my music taste my cousin Hugo is to blame. He is a sworn rocker and he wants to be a professional singer. With some friends of his from Hogwarts he has already formed a group. I have heard them play and I must admit they are really good. Frank Longbottom plays the bass. He is a little bit on the nerd side, but I think he is into me. If they ever become famous, then I shall be his girlfriend and name myself Miss Rock Star.

I am listening to "I'm only happy when it rains" and I murmur the lyrics. Sometimes I feel they express me totally. I am intolerant to very cheerful people. I grow bored of them. I find them naive and stupid. I like great dramas. Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isolde, Hamlet and Ophelia. Aah! I must admit I am a really sensitive soul!

I come out of the water after my fingertips are all pruny. I was nearly for three hours inside the bathroom, during which many of my family came and knocked on my door commanding that they needed to use it as well. I completely ignored them. When I open the door, I face my mother waiting for me with murderous tendencies. I run quickly to my room. I cannot understand what her problem is. Does not a man have the right to cleanness?

I went inside the room and Rose was already ready. She was talking with – guess who – Scorpius of course and she was telling him how much she misses him and how much she can't wait to see him gain. Merlin! It is not even three days since they have last been together! I shook my head disapprovingly and begun to get dressed. I wear something comfortable, since it will only be us. There is no way I am wearing my smart clothes for my cousins and uncles!

The door opened again and Dominique appeared. She is wearing a grey dress that seems to be so tight, it is like she has been bandaged. I am sure she can hardly breathe. I did not say anything though, because she helped me dry and straighten my hair. She is the only one, who is so good at it. I have to practice the spell myself for when I go to France. I do not want my hair to be all frizzy and all French girls to look at me and say "Oh, elle est Anglaise. Que chevaux terrible!"

When finally Dom finishes with her make-up and Rose stops sending kisses to Scorpius, we go down to the dining room, where Grandma Molly has already prepared the dinner. I sit between Rose and Fred II and we start with Grandpa's toast in favor of all big families. Personally I am so not going to have children. They are a waste of time and make you look fat. No, I will remain forever a hot Miss Rock Star. Surely I will have a billion nephews and nieces to make up for the gap.

* * *

**_A big thanks to all my readers and my first guest reviewer! Please all of you, take some time to tell me your views on the story! How do you find Lily? Where do you think the plot is going?_**

**_Take care!_**

**_XXX_**


	6. Chapter five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

From all the Christmas Holidays today is the day I prefer the most. The Boxing Day, the day when we exchange our presents. They are gathered all together, shining and inviting, under the big Christmas tree in the living room. We had to wait till the five o'clock tea to open them. Most of them are practical and casual; socks, quills, books. Grandma of course keeps knitting us jumpers with our monograms.

Mum and dad gave me a new suit case. It's pink with trolleys and a handle to carry it around. It's simply awesome! It's got the perfect size and I'm sure that will take all the clothes I want to have with me in Meribel. Aah, seven more days of hell and then I will be in the French Alps breathing French air and drinking French chocolate with crème fresh. Or is this the Austrian way? Hmm, I don't remember. Geography was never my strong point.

Sometime around evening a white owl arrived carrying a package in her beak. I recognized her immediately. She was Pram, Scorpius's owl. She flew in Rose's arms and left her a parcel. Rose gave her some biscuits and then opened the box. It is so nice to have a wealthy beau to give you gifts all the time! He had already bought her a platinum necklace with a scorpion coated in emeralds before leaving Hogwarts and Rose has not stopped wearing it since.

Now he sent her an album full of their pictures together and on each page he had written small poems and sweet little nothings. Rose started crying and went immediately upstairs and locked herself in our room. I am sure she is going to call him and talk to him till tomorrow morning! Totally gross! Teary presents are a waste of time and destroy your make-up. I prefer tangible items. The kind of which you can sell and get something out of it in case the love seizes to exist.

Not that I see the love between Rose and Scorpius to coming to an end soon, but they are just the exception that justifies the rule. Of course it's strange to hear such words coming out of my mouth, as I am someone who has grown up in a family full of everlasting loves, but apparently things have changed for the new generation. In school everyone makes up and breaks up in between weeks. And do not let me start with my brothers! They are the symbol of the stay away paradigm. Womanizers and phallocrats, who don't give a damn about the feelings of others, especially girls'. The only thing that matters to them is to have a good time and the world can burn to ashes!

They say that they use women the way women use them. I suppose they are right. How serious can you possible see someone, when you just care that you can play chess on his eight pack and his lips are red and lustful? If any girl knew my brothers the way I know them, then there was not one in a million chances that she would like them. But having as boyfriend one of the most famous teens in the Magic World can make you go temporarily blind for many things.

On the other hand I believe that if I myself was chased by thirty different boys every day, I would not stay all the time with just one. I would like to have a little taste from each one of them, just like with pastries. How Rose and Scorpius manage to eat from the same desert every day, it surpasses me as a question! Maybe you have to sacrifice all the other candies, in order to be able to enjoy the one you want the most.

For the time being I haven't found any desert that I like more than the others. I like a lot plenty of pastries. Of course I haven't tasted anyone. There were sometimes that I was that close into eating one, but usually something happens – most of the times James happens – and I am left with the spoon in hand. I have dated twice in Hogsmeade. The first time it was with Patrick Finnegan, the youngest son of Seamus Finnegan, dad's friend, and the second time with Kelan Smith, a Hufflepuff one year older than me.

In both cases James was there to ruin the slightest chance I had. He followed us everywhere around and in the end he has come and sat with us in our table in Madam Puddifoot's. Patrick did not even dare to look at me the whole time of the rendezvous. He was silent as stone and kept sweating. Kelan did not even manage that. He mumbled something about a cauldron he had forgotten lit in his dorm and vanished on the spot. It is unnecessary to say that both of them found other girlfriends in just a week's time.

This is the synopsis of my love life. How can I know what deserts do I like, when I cannot eat any of them? Rose says that the one, who will be worthy enough, will not be scared by James, Albus nor anyone else. Just like Scorpius, who faced Uncle Ron himself for her eyes only. I do not know if I will ever find that special someone. Until then I content myself with the chocolate fudge cake of Grandma Molly. If anything, it is a tangible solace.

* * *

**_Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Keep up the good work :)_**

**_XXX_**


	7. Chapter six

**CHAPTER SIX**

Thank the Merlin the grown-ups left at last! Finally we have some room to move around the house. Now it is just me, Rose, Hugo and Albus, the only ones from the family that are still attending school. Hugo has brought with him his guitar and composes songs all the time. Albus is practicing defensive spells with Grandpa Arthur. He wants to be an Auror and he has to get an O in the Defense against the Dark Arts class. Rose, if not bubbling with Scorpius through her magic mirror, keeps studying.

I as usual have no interests whatsoever. When I am in Hogwarts I complain that I have no free time and when I have free time I have nothing to do with it. Of course this is happening because on the contrary to all my lucky classmates, I am not in London but in this Merlin forsaken place where the total zero occurs.

I have done my nails and took out my eyebrows like eight times already. Soon I won't have a single hair left. I took the opportunity that mum is away and I shaved legs, armpits and the bikini. I may be going to a winter resort but you never know! Rose told me that the chalet has an indoor pool. How could I swim if I am like an orangutan? No boy fancies hairy girls. I have to have silky skin.

I hope to find a perfect French boy in the Alps. He will wear a scarf and stress all syllables at the end. He will take me to romantic dinners and tell me "Oh, Lily, je t'aime, je t'aime!". I have met only one French guy, except for Aunt Fleur's family of course. He was Dominique's boyfriend for some time. His name was Gaspard and he was very handsome, like all my cousin's dates.

He had sweet eyes and incredible smile, but the most beautiful trait of him was his voice. When I was listening to him talking with Dom in French, I was thinking I was in Heaven and angels were singing. He was so erotic! I wonder if all French are like that. I was hoping that he would have a younger brother or cousin for me, but I never had the chance to find out.

Dominique dumped him after six months, when he asked her to marry him. That's Dom for you. She never stays with a relationship for more than a year. She is easily bored and she cannot have anyone bossing her around. I do not know if it is because of her Veela heritage, but I guess not, since all the other women in her family are monogamous. Maybe she just has to find the right one, her mate sort to speak, like Aunt Fleur found Uncle Billy and Victoire found Teddy.

I decided to watch a movie for France before I go, so as to have some background. Basically Rose suggested it and I said yes, since I have nothing better to do. We sat altogether in the living room, where the projection machine is. It is an invention of Uncles Fred and George and is a super hit in the market. It looks like the machine muggles use in the cinemas. We have one in our house as well and I really enjoy watching films there.

We chose a recent one about a witch-spy during the Great War. The conflict was not that big as in England, but there were some battles. The leading role was held by Juliette Manout, a very famous French actress. She is totally gorgeous with plump lips that colors red all of the time. In the movie she was wearing long robes with high neck. I want to buy one for myself. They will make me look very much sophisticated and mysterious. A combination that drives men crazy.

Rose did not like the plot, because she said it was full of inaccuracies and utterly sexist. I did not understand what she meant. Wasn't Juliette's-spy's job to lure death eaters in her bed and extract information from them? Was it her fault that she fell in love with one of them even though he was the same one who had killed her parents? Things like that happen every day.

When we went to our room, she told me that love should never turn me into an irresolute creature. You should always be yourself and the other person should love you for what you really are. If I were the other person I could not love me for what I really am. I am nothing special. Rose is fabulous; she has the looks and the brains. I am just plain. I need reinforcements to catch someone's attention. No, Rose hasn't got a clue of what she is saying. She does not know how it s to be one of us, the mere mortals.

That is why I will devote my next days to intensive practice of fabulousness. I found an old issue of Witch Weekly in my Grandma's drawers that has an article about how to make any wizard fall in love with you. There are some really easy tips, like smile all the time, bat your eye lashes, flip your hair and move your hips when walking.

I was in the living room and was trying the walk with the hip moving thing when Albus came by. He asked me if I have broken my pelvis and was going like that. I snorted at him and left. I went to the attic to be alone and started flipping my hair in front of a mirror. Soon Hugo arrived to tell me that lunch was ready. He thought I was head banging and brought the wireless for us to bang together.

The results up to now are rather disappointing. Maybe I should not feel discouraged, since Albus and Huge are family, so they don't count. Unfortunately I can't ask anyone else's opinion. The most anxious part is that I don't have the slightest clue how to kiss someone. I have tried with my hand but probably it has nothing to do with the real thing. Oh, Merlin! What am I going to do? I can't go to France like that!

I found my Gryffindor courage reserve to ask Rose. It is the last night we are alone in the room. Tomorrow is New Year's Eve and all the lunatics will come back. I waited for her to finish talking with Scorpius pretending I was reading a book. She is so enthralled by him that not even this seemed suspicious to here. When finally after the 800th "goodnight, baby, I love you so much" she hung up, I turned to her and batted my eyelashes.

No response.

"Eh, Rose"

She lifted up her gaze from the photo album she carries everywhere around and also sleeps with.

"How is it to kiss?"

"You mean …"

"To kiss a boy, yeah"

She drifted off to her own galaxy. I was sure she would start telling me that it is like fireworks and your stomach is full of butterflies and music is playing in your ears and your legs are shaking. I knew all these. She had described them to me one million and one times; every time she refers to how she feels when Scorpius is kissing her. I did not want that. I wanted something far more practical.

"I meant to say, how is it as an action? Where do you put your hands? How do you form your lips? In what angle? When do you use the tongue?"

Rose opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again frowning. She remained silent for a little bit.

"I guess all these come natural at that moment", she answered finally. "There is no recipe and you cannot plan it beforehand. Even if you do, when it really occurs, then you forget everything. At least that's what happens to me"

I rolled my eyes.

"You are not helping me, Rose. I have zero experience until now and if I ever kiss someone he will understand it and flee like a banshee"

"Lil, everyone has a first time. I and Scorpius had not kissed anyone before, but that did not prevent us from experiencing something magical"

"It does not work for everyone like that, Rose", I retorted. "You have heard Albus. 'I am not going out with her again. She was kissing like a leech'"

"You do not want to associate with someone who treats you like Albus does girls. Although he is my cousin and I adore him, I could not stand him even for a minute if we were a couple"

I pressed my lips together. Rose kept not wanting to understand my situation. It was a loss of time to talk with her about such matters. I was getting ready to lie down and cover myself under my duvet, when her voice stopped me.

"But if you want us to have a mere academic approach", she said and I looked her expectantly, "then I suppose we could come up with some general guidelines"

I jumped from my bed to hers and hugged her tightly. She may sometimes be a pain in the ass, yet she always knows what to say to calm me down. She told me that the wisest tactic was to put your hands on his shoulders, but if he is too tall, then better on his waist. I should avoid using my tongue very much and prefer small pecks, at least in the beginning, until I have learned what I like and what the other person likes.

"Don't worry", she reassured me. "Usually boys like to be the ones to define the rhythm, as well as to kiss a girl who has never kissed anyone else before"

Then she mumbled something like "phallocratic remains", but I did not pay attention. I returned to my bed thinking all that Rose had told me. In my dreams, I saw that I was kissing the Giant Squid. Erlack! I promise never to ask about kisses and tongues again!

* * *

**Please, review!**


	8. Chapter seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

New Year's Eve, almost midnight. All the crazy family is back at home. We are gathered in the living room and count down until the change of year. Rose holds her mirror and talks with Scorpius. He is at his Manor. His parents have organized a huge gala and he could not be absent.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year! A year for which I have set new goals. Fist to become fabulous. Then to be full of fabulousness. Lastly to fabulousize myself. Today I was forced to wear Grandma Molly's sweater. It is a Weasley tradition. I suppose the fab-mission can wait till tomorrow.

Arms and legs pull me towards them to kiss me. Rose has stuck her mouth on the mirror's surface. I am sure I saw her putting some tongue as well. She is hideous and despicable! I should remember to make fun of her later. However she may get mad and not take me with her at the Alps. Usually Rose is not revengeful, but half of her crowd is Slytherins, so you never know. Show me your friends, right?

I think the prospect of my trip to France is the only thing that keeps me from tearing off my clothes and run outside in the fields screaming. This and the amazing cake Grandma made. It is such a shame that my mother has inherited none of her cooking abilities. Even Aunt Hermione is better in the kitchen than her. Also because she is professional Quidditch trainer and former player for the Harpies is very much into healthy diet whatsit. Thank Merlin most of the days of the year I am being fed in Hogwarts otherwise I would just be skin and bones.

Dad is really sentimental tonight. He has grabbed me in a headlock saying how much he loves his little girl that is now a grown up lady. I wanted to tell him that if I was old enough, I wouldn't hang around with you people but enjoying myself in the trendiest club of Downtown, but I thought it would be better if I stay on his good side for the time being. Especially since he still hasn't given me any money for Meribel. How much shall I take with me? I think one thousand galleons should suffice. I do not want to overdo with it.

Grandpa asked Hugo to play something in the guitar to entertain us. Trust me; it was a really bad idea. Hugo does not know any of the songs Grandpa does and apart from that his notion of entertainment is totally different from other people. Soon after the first chorus of Moist Vagina of Nirvana in unplugged version, Aunt Hermione accioed the guitar from his hands, before Grandpa Arthur had the time to wonder what in Godric's name is marijuana.

Rose was the savior of the day once more. She is the only one who has extra curriculum activities in school, apart from Quidditch of course. The reason for doing so, I have no clue to answer. Nevertheless one of the aforementioned activities is classic singing and piano. Now she started playing traditional Christmas' songs, of the kind that old people weep their eyes while listening to. Probably something to do with their youth and their lost gone innocence. Totally pathetic, if you ask me.

I would go out in the garden to save myself, but I am afraid of catching a cold. It is only one day left till our trip and I do not want to take any chances. On the 2nd of January we will be leaving for France. Tomorrow noon after lunch we will finally go back to London. I have so many things to do. I still haven't figured out what clothes not to bring with me.

James came and sat beside me. We spent really small amount of time together during these holidays, because as a professional chaser he has many obligations. With all his female fans. I am fed up of reading gossips about him and his love life every time I open Witch Weekly, which is almost every day. He's the Potter/Weasley child that Media love the most. Him and Dominique. No surprise there. They are the most promiscuous of us all.

"What am I hearing, kid? You are going for skiing in the Alps?"

I hate it when he calls me "kid". I want to stick my wand into his eye socket. But since going to Azkaban just 24 hours before our departure is not the best scenario in the world, I decided instead to show him obvious glaciosity. Obviously not so obvious, as he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. What in the Salazar's name is the matter?

"Our lassie is now a lady"

What is wrong with everyone today with me growing up? It is not as if I took ten inches in one night and sported D-cup boobs!

"When was it that we played kicks under the table? It only seems like yesterday"

It does not seem at all like yesterday to me and especially not as a game! Not when I could not walk for hours after that. I was ready to suggest playing it again if he wanted, but first he should let me wear mum's five inch black pumps – shall I take these with me in France or not? At this moment however he took out his wallet and gave me two hundred galleons.

"Have a wonderful time but be careful, alright?"

I brushed off his advice because of my happiness. I stuck the money into my pocket and I fell into his arms kissing him all over. He may be strong headed, selfish, vain and a prankster, yet he is my brother and I love him. Especially when he gives me such luscious presents.

Around three in the morning the old people got tired of singing and dancing – yeah, I witnessed that as well, I am telling you, it scarred me for life – and we eventually went to sleep. I climbed on my bed and my mind was so lost in what I could do with the extra two hundred galleons that I did not pay any attention to Rose who was bubbling with Scorpius. I slept while fantasizing about buying a funicular all to myself.

* * *

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please**

**review!**


	9. Chapter eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Wow! Wow and again wow and thrice wow! This cannot be happening! It really cannot! It is like one of those things you see in the movies and think, no this is not possible, it cannot be real. But it is! It is and it is wonderful and amazing and magical! And makes me smile so much that my cheeks are ready to burst. But let's take things from the beginning.

After coming back to London with rivers of tears from my Grandpa and Grandma, I was determined to pack my suitcase. It was a very difficult task that took me most of the afternoon. It needs planning, studying and programming. In the end I gave up, performed an expansion spell and took half of my wardrobe with me. No, missus! I am not going to get crazy over something like that!

In the evening Rose came to spend the night with us. Our place is closer to King Cross's station, from where also the trains to Paris leave. Mum will drive us there in the morning before going to work. We slept in my bed which is double and totally comfortable. Rose was very excited to be meeting her lover again after one week and needed ten more minutes than usual to fall asleep.

I stayed wide awake looking at the ceiling and thinking about what was going to happen a few hours ahead. I am so thrilled there is no way I could possible sleep. I have to though; otherwise my skin will be dull and tired. I cannot go to France with a dull and tired skin!

I woke up screaming "I won't do it again! I promise, I promise!" I was seeing that French women skiers were chasing me down the snowy slopes of the Alps saying they have to kill me in the name of crimes against beauty. I was slaloming all the way to get away from them, but in the end they managed to catch me and they were taking me to the firing squad together with other girls that had not retained the ten hour beauty sleep. I jolted up seconds before they threw the Avada Kedavra at me.

Rose was already up and dressing. She was wearing skinny jeans that made her naturally long legs seem even more long. I cursed her secretly and started reading myself as well. Because the resort we were headed was a muggle one, we were forced to wear normal clothes. No problem with me. I find non-magical clothes far more complimentary for my figure than ours.

For my travelling outfit I had chosen soft grey sweat trousers and a white jumper with white sneakers. When we had gone shopping, I had bought a white jacket and I put this on too. I grabbed my bag and my suitcase and together with Rose we went down to the kitchen. My stomach was tied in knots from the excitement and thus I could not eat anything, just one omelet and one waffle.

When we were done with the breakfast we went outside with mum and Albus and put our things into our family car. Both my parents know how to drive for situations like that. I hate Muggle means of transport. They take one hundred hours for a distance of 4 miles. Indeed today the traffic was so bad that we spent three quarters to reach the station. We almost missed the train.

Mum parked the car and persisted with escorting us all the way to the platform. At least she helped us with the luggage. The train to Paris was leaving from platform five and two eighths, so we run all the way to platform five and without hesitating a bit we passed through the wall barrier. Oh, Merlin! So many people! Are all these wizards and witches going skiing?

Through the smoke and the sea of heads, we managed to spot a blond tall fellow standing next to a black tall bloke. Scorpius and Zambini. Rose run so fast towards them that I thought she wanted to break the sound barrier. She fell into Scorpius's arms and he lifted her up gently into his embrace burying his face into her hair. Well, times like that I feel a little bit jealous – always in a good way. It's just that I would like to have a boyfriend for myself.

Sensing that I intrude into a totally personal moment, I turned my gaze to my left where my mum was saying hello to Francesco. She was not saying hello only to Francesco though. She was greeting another guy who was standing right next to Zambini. A guy with fair brown hair and deep blue eyes, the most amazing eyes ever existing in the history of amazing eyes. Godric! You have to be kidding me! What is Alex Wood doing here? I did not have more time to ponder about it, because at that moment he caught me staring at him like a cod fish and came to say hi.

Let me tell you a few things about Alex Wood. Alex is the youngest son of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, the old classmates of dad. He belongs to Gryffindor like me and is one of Albus' best friends. He is the Keeper for our Quidditch team and he is as good as his father once was, who is our school coach for some years now.

Alex, unlike Albus and his pals, is a genuinely good person. Always cheerful and smiley with a polite word for everyone. Also he is super hot, but just like Scorpius he is monogamous. As long as I know him, meaning since my cradle years, he is involved into a steady and permanent relationship with Alicia Finnegan, the second daughter of Seamus Finnegan and older sister of Patrick, one of my two unsuccessful Hogsmeade dates.

Alicia is a brunette girl with brunette eyes, totally normal and plain. She has nothing special and I cannot fathom what Alex has found in her and is so smitten. Everyone says she has him wrapped around her little finger. Albus and the rest of the group just detest her but they have to bear up with her just because she is Alex's girlfriend. As far as she is concerned, Alex is not allowed to move a step without her. She is lethally jealous and checks up on him all the time.

For as long as they have been together, since their fourth grade, Alex has stopped gradually being part of the clan. Everyone misses him, even I, that I am not as close to him as the others. So it was a total surprise to see him here today. Rose had not told me a thing and I was completely clueless. I thought I was still dreaming. I had to feel his arms around my shoulders, in order to be sure he is not a mirage.

"How are you, kid?", he welcomed me.

Alex is the only one I do not care calling me a kid. I wouldn't care if he called me a magpie. Even that coming from his lips would be like a love prayer to my ears.

"I'm fine", I smiled broadly. "Will you be joining us?"

"If you want me", he teased my nose with his index finger.

"Of course!", I exclaimed.

But then I rethought about it and looked around me wearily.

"Are you alone?", I could not keep myself from asking.

He laughed a little bit strangely, like a sad laugh, but he answered positively. My heart could start beating normally again after two toe loops. My holidays were becoming greater by the second. They have almost reached perfection. Five days in the Alps far away from my parents and together with Alex without his goat for a girlfriend. What more could I want?

The answer to this question was given to me some time later. We were already in the train and off to Paris. After a marathon of snogging and molesting, Rose eventually agreed to go to the bathroom with me, because a little more and I would have peed myself. She disentangled herself from Scorpius' lap and we went outside to the corridor. The train we were travelling now with was exactly the same as the Hogwarts Express, so we knew how to move around. Indeed we managed to found the toilets without any difficulty.

"Did you know that Alex was coming along?", I asked Rose, while we were washing our hands.

She looked at me skeptically.

"Scorpius had mentioned it, but I did not want to say anything to you in case he did not turn up and you would be disappointed. He did not know himself for sure until the last minute."

She paused a little and then continued in a serious tone.

"Lil, I am about to tell you something you must promise me to never let it slip your tongue. And I also want you to be very careful."

"What?", I wondered.

"Alex broke up with Alicia."

I think my chin stumbled to the ground.

"Alex broke up with Alicia?", I repeated like a confounded person.

"Yes. After Christmas' Ball. I am not into details, Alex never talks about these things, but I know they had a huge fight and they haven't seen each other since."

I shook my head trying to grasp all the socking information. But then something else caught my attention.

"What do you mean I should be careful?"

Rose bit her lips.

"Lil, I know how much you fancy Alex. Now that he is single maybe something will happen between you two, but you should never forget that he had a long time relationship with Alicia and this is not something you can leave behind you from one day to another."

I gaped at Rose like she had two heads.

"Rose, are you serious? There is nothing going on between me and Alex. I wish it did, but I am certain he sees me like a sister. Especially when Albus is around. Don't worry. There is no chance of anything happening."

Although I am convinced about what I have just said, deep inside I can't help but hoping I am wrong.

* * *

_**So things start to progress, no? Our lovely clan is off to Paris with an extra someone. What do you think of Alex Wood? Is something going to happen between him and Lily or old loves are hard to die, especially with Albus lurking in the corner? I am craving for your reviews!**_

_**XXX**_


	10. Chapter nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

I am friends with Scorpius Malfoy the sixteen of the sixteen years of my life. Yet still I am not used to the luxury that encompasses everything that entails the Malfoy name. When we reached the Chalet it was late in the afternoon of the same day. I almost choked with my own saliva. This was not a house. This was the Buckingham palace in winter version. It had at least three stores and was all made by glass and wood. I fell in love with it immediately. After Rose gets married to Scorpius, I will be asking them to lend it to me for romantic weekends.

We went inside and the interior was as amazing as the exterior, if not more. Everywhere carpets, fireplaces, comfy couches and bright colors. Scorpius offered us a small tour. On the ground floor there was the living room, the library, the kitchen, the dining room, two bathrooms and one grand ball room with a piano.

On the second floor we saw another big living room, two en suite bedrooms where Zambini and Alex would sleep, one bathroom and a playing room, with billiard table, a projection set and a video game console; a muggle product in front of which the stupid boys I call acquaintances spend uncountable hours killing Muggles with some sorts of wands they call guns.

On the third floor there was a smaller living room, a bathroom and two more en suite bedrooms. One of them would accommodate me and the other would be occupied by Albus. At the end of the corridor there was a wooden staircase leading to the attic. I climbed up to see what was there. I am sure I haven't seen any room more mesmerizing than this. It had one massive bed and a wall covered totally in glass offering an exceptional view of the mountain.

Scorpius threw us out and locked the door with spells. I was tempted to sit in front of the door and keep knocking just to get to his nerves. But then I felt sorry for Rose. She had not been with him for a week and they desperately needed some alone time. Hence I climbed again down to my room. It's in purple tones, I suppose for the daughter Misses Astoria wanted and never had. Of course now she has found Rose instead and she could not be a happier future mother-in-law.

I decided to unpack my stuff and then take a bath. Five hours inside the trains were very tiring. And filthy. I was not that hungry since we had eaten in Paris, while waiting for the train for Meribel. Moreover we said we would go out in the city tonight to have dinner and then continue to some club. At the Tarentaise station of Meribel Scorpius had rented a big Jeep and we could move around at ease. It is truly very practical to know someone with a muggle car license.

I stayed in the water until my fingers went all pruny. The bathtub was so big and enjoyable I could spend the rest of my life there. But it was almost seven and I had to start getting ready. I chose to wear black trousers and a pink sweater that suites my hair perfectly. However I remembered to wear a black tank top underneath in case we would go to a night club. I knew from another time I have been in one that the temperature in such venues is close to hell, so I had to be prepared.

I managed to perform the hair spell Dominique taught me almost in perfection and I was very happy about it. Then I started doing my make-up. When at home, mum does not let me wear any and in school is forbidden, so now I had my chance. I used eye pencil and eye liner and one hundred tones of mascara, so I could barely open my eyelids. No worries. I looked like a Vamp diva. However I chose to put only lip gloss on my lips so as not to look like a drag queen.

After zipping on my new leather black boots and grabbing my new black jacket and gloves and the purse I succeeded in stealing from mum`s closet, I got out of the room. I went to the ground floor where I found Albus and Alex talking about Quidditch. Alex wolf whistled upon seeing me and I smiled contentedly. But my happiness did not mean to last for long, because soon thereafter Francesco Zambini appeared.

I do not know what they fed this child when he was born, but it was like he had swallowed a beacon. Whatever he did, wherever he was, he always managed to still the spotlight. Was it the way he moved, he dressed, he walked? Were all these together? I had no idea. But whatever it was, it was something unique. Many boys in Hogwarts tried to imitate his style, yet the results were rather disappointing.

"Are we ready to fly?", he said with his velvety voice.

"We are waiting for the couple", Albus smirked.

"They still haven't finished? It's gonna fall off in the end!"

The boys laughed with Zambini's joke. What for, I don't have the slightest clue. I suppose their tongues are gonna fall off from all the snogging? In the train they almost ate each other's face. Thank Merlin Alex had brought Tarot cards with him and we played the four of us and I didn't bore myself to death.

Alex noticed my dumbfounded look and got his arm around my shoulders. I had five layers of clothing on, yet still I could feel goose bumps. His touch always made me shiver, at least since I started paying attention to my body's reactions, sometime around second grade.

"Oh! We have an innocent baby with us. Watch your mouths", he said tenderly.

If I moved my head to the side to look him in the eyes, it was certain that I would start drooling. Thus I preferred ogling my thighs with the utmost interest. The fact that I was so close to him completely short circuited me. On one hand I liked it very, very much and I wanted to never leave his side. On the other hand though I did not know how I was supposed to behave, especially when my brother was standing not three feet away from us.

"I say we just go and leave them a note to come and find us later", Francesco proposed. "They could be in there for hours"

However, Rose and Scorpius appeared right this moment. They were both stunning; in their own way, but in a harmonic balance. I have never seen such a well matched couple.

"Were you saying something, Zambini?", Scorpius mocked.

Rose came to me asking how I was and if I liked the place. She loves playing the role of mama geese and I let her because she is adorable. It is nice knowing that someone cares about you so much without being a burden, like James. I noticed Francesco querying Scorpius "how many" winking at him. Scorpius smiled arrogantly and pointed with his fingers the number five. Zambini seemed impressed, something that happens very rarely.

While we were getting out of the house, I asked Rose what were these signs. She became totally red and she answered that she did not know. Maybe I should ask Zambini, but then they would make fun of me again that I am a kid and I do not know anything. It is not my fault that they talk in codes! If I started speaking lingo like I do with my friends in school to not get caught by the professors, that would show them! They would not understand a thing! The morons!

* * *

_**So finally the adventure in Meribel begins! How do you like it so far? Please, leave me just a few words to tell me your opinion. I am dying to find out if you like this story or not! **_

_**XXX**_


	11. Chapter ten

**CHAPTER TEN**

Rose is drunk. It is in actuality a very funny thing to watch. She dances like a maniac, shouting and laughing uncontrollably. Scorpius keeps running after her and she either snogs him senseless or she leaves him hanging and makes him chase her all around the place. I have never seen her like this before. The effects of a bottle of wine, one glass of vodka and two-three shots of tequila can do magic!

After dinner we came to a club for dancing. From the few things I know about muggle world, I came to the conclusion that this mountain must be the winter gathering place for all the enfants gâteux of Europe. Men and women are dressed to the nine and walk with such a pompous way, as if they were the children of the War Heroes! Ha! We are the children of the War Heroes! Eat our dust!

Of course, no muggle knows about the Great War, so they don't give a sickle about us. Basically for me, because if the looks were teeth, our boys would have been eaten alive. Merlin! How insatiable women are! Can't they see that they are being accompanied by two glamorous redheads? And yes that is I and Rose in case you are wondering. But not even my own blood cares for me, since he has disappeared in some dark corner with a bird, just like Zambini.

I am left all alone with Alex, who does not seem interested in flirting. This or he is too much of the gentleman to abandon me as well. Whatever the reason, I am thankful for it. We are sitting at a table, the same we got all the six of us together one hour ago. Then the guys left to bring us drinks and the catastrophe came; namely Rose was transformed to Paris Hilton. Surprisingly enough, I was not in the slightest affected by alcohol. Truth be told, I did not like the taste so much and therefore I pretended drinking it and then spat the content inside Albus' glass.

He did not understand a thing. He had already spotted a brunette dancing in front of us like a fox with her tail up in the air. She must have been at least thirty. What's with teenage boys and older women? I am sure it has something to do with the Oedipus complex, one of the rarely interesting information I learnt this year in Muggle studies. It means that men when choosing sexual partners are unconsciously looking for their mothers. It's sick just to think about it, but there isn't any other explanation.

We lost Zambini early enough. When he got up with Scorpius to buy drinks from the bar, he never returned. I think that at some point I saw him kissing a blonde. He has a thing for blondes, I do not know why. His mother has black hair, so no Oedipus whatsit. Maybe opposites attract? Yeah, maybe physics can provide us with the answer here. Sometimes muggles are so more brilliant than us.

"Do you wanna dance?"

The voice asking me belongs to Alex, but the question leaves me awestricken. He has never asked me such a thing before. Dance? I with you? I and you? You and I? You with me? You, the ultimate god of love and of Gryffindor and of Quidditch, want to dance with me? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! 

"Yeah, why not?"

My indifference can be awarded with the Oscar, as muggles say. We stand up and go to the center of the dance floor. We start moving somewhat uncomfortably to the loud beat of the music. I look around me embarrassed. Lots of people are dancing like being crucioed. Many of them are groping each other shamelessly. Especially a couple it is like they are trying to get pregnant only be kissing. This blond hair and these red locks remind me of something. Ah, as it seems Scorpius has just managed to tame Rose.

Suddenly all my system collapses. My mind is turned to mash potatoes and my legs go completely jellyloid. And all these because Alex Wood has just took my hands on his and pulled me close to him to dance; so close that I almost stepped on his feet. It is more than obvious that I have started sweating in a piggy level. Soon I will smell like one too and my make up will start flowing down my face in black rivers. But in this moment there is nothing else I can think about, besides the warmth of his body and how his muscles tense with his every sway to the rhythm.

Without knowing why, I tilt my head upwards and meet his gaze. His eyes are the bluest of the sky. They are sweet and tender and look at me with a way that makes me feel like he truly knows me, until the deepest part of me. Ever so lightly he starts bending down towards me. I am in a panic attack! Is he going to kiss me? Is this what is happening? He is going to kiss me? Me? Alex Wood is going to be my first kiss?

I sense him coming closer and closer, our foreheads are feathery touching. Unconsciously I shut my eyelids and open my lips slightly to accept his. His breath ghosts hot over my skin. Luckily he is holding me by the waist, otherwise I would have crumbled to the floor. A tidy bit closer. If I stand up on my toes, I can reach him. A little bit more, a little bit more, a little bit and …

"Oh, Lily, I love you so very much!"

I bat my eyelashes dumbfounded. What's the matter, folks? Two hands have entangled me from behind and press me so hard that is like they are trying to perform the Heimlich maneuver on me, the one for the people who are choking to death. Alex takes a step back and his arms drop from my sides. I want to cry out to him to not let me go, to stay here with me and finish this awesome thing he has started. But Rose's hands are struggle-like; I have even trouble breathing. Who would have thought that such a delicate creature could be so strong?

"And I love you, Rosie", I say trying to break free from her embrace, even though in reality I just want to kill her.

Before we had James, now we have Rose! My family has sworn to make sure that I will not have any kind of love life. Never! Thank Merlin, Scorpius manages to disentangle her from me, because two seconds more and I would have turned into a totally not appealing eggplant purple. The bad thing is that she has no intention of going away. She jumps all around me like a kangaroo screaming the lyrics of the songs.

Where she had learnt them, I don't have the slightest clue. Rose detests pop music. However, she seems to know by heart the hit "Sexy, naughty, bitchy me", the international whore anthem. I should record her on a video cam. We are experiencing historical moments here. Especially, when she rather suddenly takes off her blouse and tosses her aside standing there with nothing more on than her bra. My eyebrows almost reach my hair. Scorpius is able to recover from the mini-stroke he got and pulls her inside his arms covering her nudeness.

I begin searching for her blouse, but since it is black and we are in total darkness, it takes me some time to spot it. Finally, I find it between an Afro-style haired man's legs, who apparently thought that it was his new dance partner. I have to waste fifteen minutes trying to convince him to give it back to me, because it is mine and I need it. My French is not the best you can find and he is more than drunk. Stoned I could say.

Eventually, I have to pry it out of his hands, while he is trying to grab my ass. Blouse and ass untouched, I return to Scorpius. He explains to me that he is taking Rose, who in the meantime is licking his neck like a cat, back home. Albus and the others will stay in the club, so I can join them or go home with him and Rose.

I turn to see where Alex is. I find him some feet away talking to an unknown girl at the bar. My heart is struck by lightning. It is only a few minutes ago that we almost kissed and now he is flirting with a total stranger! My eyes start watering dangerously. I mumble to Scorpius that I will go with them and I follow him out of the club bringing along Rose's things, while he is carrying her into his arms like a baby.

We get into the car and I stay on the back seat with her. She has calmed down now and soon she falls asleep. All the way home Scorpius keeps asking me, if she is okay. When we arrive, he takes her again into his arms and brings her up to their room so carefully like he is holding a china doll. I say goodnight to him and go to my bedroom. I fall onto my bed with my clothes still on and I burst into tears. For the first time in my life, I feel totally helpless.

* * *

**_Oh, poor, poor Lily! Do you think it was her fault that she let herself get carried away by the moment with Alex Wood? After all, he just broke up from a very serious relationship. Even if he is over Alicia, which is doubtful, will he be ready for full commitment again so soon? Maybe he does not even see her in that way. What do you think? I am waiting excitedly about your answers and comments!_**

**_Again a big thanks to all my readers and especially to my guest reviewer! _**

**_XXX _**


	12. Chapter eleven

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

In the morning I find myself in a dreadful condition. I have a headache to die, my stomach is like a knot and my mood cannot go any lower. I get out of bed and stumble my feet until the bathroom. I am almost Avada Kedavraed just by looking myself in the mirror. My hair is a tousled mass beyond repair and my makeup has covered my whole face like a mask. Good morning! Bellatrix Lestrange now in your toilet!

I manage to make myself bearably presentable and get out of my room. I do not know if Rose is still sleeping, but maybe it is better if I don't disturb her. Instead, I decide to go into Albus' bedroom and wake him up early just for the fun of it. I burst inside without knocking. Bad, bad Lily! Why do you always have to stuff your nose into things you shouldn't? This is what you get now!

I harry back out trying to convince myself that I have not just seen what I have just seen. No, there is no way! It is just a bad dream and now it is over. It cannot be real. It cannot. Albus cannot be sleeping on the bed naked. Next to a naked brunette. Next to a naked Francesco. Next to a naked blonde.

Mattering to myself and in a state of trance, I do not realize how my feet bring me to the first floor and the living room. I sit awestricken on a couch with glazy eyes. I am wondering if an obliviate will be sufficient to erase my memory or if I will need a lobotomy as well. Better a living vegetable, like Uncle Neville's parents, rather than having this memory cramming into my mind over and over again every time I close my eyes.

"Good morning."

I almost jump to the ceiling from the fright. I turn and see Alex sitting on a couch opposite me and eating a toasted sandwich. He is still wearing his sleep clothes, his hair is the just-out-of-bed style and he is so cute that I just want to nuzzle my face into his neck and never let him go. To stay always there, far away from the crazy world. A world, where your brother sleeps butt-naked with three other people, one of whom is his best friend.

I take a deep breath channeling all my positive energy. Things could have been a lot worse. Alex could have been lying there naked with them. Only the thought makes me shiver. Alex notices and stops eating.

"Are you okay?" he asks worryingly.

"Yeah, if you don't count the fact that I just witnessed a naked quartet with my brother and Francesco."

Alex smiles brightly forming dimples. How much do I adore those dimples? Ahhhhhhh! Traitorous mind! You cannot possible be having such feelings for him! Last night you cried your eyeballs out because of him! You cannot just forget everything for the sake of his good looks!

"What can I say? My friends have a colorful love life." he shrugs.

I nod. Okay. I knew Albus and his friends were playboys, but I did not need tangible examples. For Merlin's sake, at a certain point we shared the same womb!

"Why do you do this?"

Alex looks at me quizzically.

"Guys I mean. Why do you do this? Why do you sleep with just everybody?"

"I think you found the wrong guy to ask." he answers with a sad smile.

Perfect! Now I reminded him of Alicia, the goat!

"Well, you also flirted yesterday with that girl in the club."

I don't know why I said that. Maybe I just wanted to shift the conversation somewhere, anywhere, else than his – hopefully still – ex-girlfriend.

"What girl?" he furrows his eyebrows in a confused way.

Oh, Godric! Is it possible for a man to be so cute with all kinds of facial expressions?

"Ah, that girl." he remembers. "No, nothing special. I only wanted to drink some water and she was sitting in front of the bar. She told me that I looked like someone she knew. Obviously, she was wrong. I went back to our table afterwards, but you had left. I thought you would stay."

And I thought the same, but as always my fate plays dirty games with me. Stupid, Lily! You condemned the poor boy without any reason. If you had just stayed to see what was going on. If you had not rushed into conclusions, like all the time. Humph! What a moronic creature you are!

"I was tired." I say as an excuse. "Did you come back late?"

"Actually, I left the club soon after you, but I walked all around the city before returning. It was nice. Everywhere snow and tranquility. Leaves great room for thought."

I nod, even though I don't have the slightest idea what he is talking about. Personally tranquility bores me. I have nothing to do with it. And what was he thinking there in the tranquil snow anyway? Undoubtedly about Alicia. Does he miss her? Is he still not over her? Why did they break up? He was the one who ended it or she did? Does he want to get back with her? My questions fry my brain, but I have to pretend that I do not know anything, otherwise I will betray Rose.

I also want to bring up the kiss thing, but I should not be so blunt about it. However, I am dying to find out what are his thoughts over it. Did he feel as I did? Or was it nothing to him? Does he have feelings for me or was it just a momentary impulse? Truth be told, I had never received any kind of vibes that he may be seeing me as anything more than his best friend's baby sister. Nevertheless, things could have changed. I am not crazy! It is not just in my imagination!

"Rose was completely wasted last night, ha?"

I thought of starting with something safe.

"Yeah!" he laughs. "It is the first time I see her drunk."

"Me too. Also it is the first time I see you dancing. You are a really good dancer."

"Lily, don't lie to my face!" he teases me. "I dance terribly and that is why I prefer to avoid it."

"Then why did you ask me to dance with you?"

Oh, Dumbledore do not fail me!

"Because I wanted to." he says after some time looking at me seriously.

Grrr! His eyes seem again so sad. If he is depressed, he is never going to kiss me. It means he is thinking about the goat!

"You know, I broke up with Alicia."

See! The goat again! Wow! Wait! What did he just say?

"Really?" I fake ignorance. "I am so sorry." I fake more.

He chuckles.

"You do not have to be polite about it. I know Alicia is not that amiable."

"Alicia is a big, hairy troll."

For a minute there I thought I hadn't controlled my mouth and had spoken aloud my mind. Yet, I notice that the voice is too deep to be mine. I shoot up my head and see Scorpius coming down the stairs. He reaches the sofa where Alex is situated, jumps over the back and settles himself next to him grabbing his half sandwich.

"Hey!" Alex protests.

"Whoever has a bad taste in chicks is disenfranchised from all rights and privileges." Scorpius retorts devouring the snack.

Alex rolls his eyes playfully, but he does not say anything more. Dammit! Rose is right. He is like a clump when it comes to his personal matters. Now that I say Rose, I remember that I have a cousin or at least I had a cousin considering her half-dead state last night.

"How is Rose?" I ask Scorpius.

"Fine. Thankfully, she did not wake up at all during the night. Now of course she has a huge hangover, but I gave her a potion and she will be alright. She is coming down soon."

Before he finishes his sentence, there comes the aforementioned sinful woman. Her hair is tousled and her face swollen from sleep. So how in Salazar's snake does she manage to still look like a goddess? Can someone please explain it to me? No, nobody can! It is the unexplainable!

"Here comes my baby." Scorpius says affectionately and Rose goes and sits on his lap.

Even though she is quite tall for a girl, reaching almost five feet seven, she is very thin and therefore rather petite, especially compared to Scorpius who is tall and broad shouldered. So when inside his embrace it is like she is a small child.

"Good morning." she mumbles. "I am so sorry for yesterday, guys. I did not understand I drank so much".

"It is okay, Rosita. We all have once in a while the right to get wasted. And you are in vocation, after all." Alex reassures her.

"Not a problem, Rosie! Especially, since I have some rather nasty pictures in case of blackmailing." I reassure her myself in my own delightful way.

She looks at me terrified and I am sure she is about to start yelling at me. However, right this instant one of the naked girls from Albus' room comes down the stairs. It is the brunette. Now she is dressed and I almost do not recognize her. We all turn our heads towards her. She smiles awkwardly, she says a "salut" in French and then harries out of the house.

"Tell me I did not see what I just saw." mutters Rose.

"Imagine if you had seen what I saw." I whisper.

Rose hears me but again she has no chance of interrogating me, because not a minute later the blonde ex-naked is now climbing down the stairs. She says a forced hello and tries to leave. But she is more dazzled, more drunk or simply more stupid than the other one, since she goes straight into the kitchen. She understands it soon enough and steps back.

"This way." I tell her in my French accent showing her the exit.

"What happened here yesterday?" wonders Scorpius.

"The sins of your cousin. Yours and yours." I answer.

I am just about to start describing in detail my scary experience, when suddenly another blonde appears, different from the previous one. Where the Azkaban was she hidden and I did not notice her before? She greets us with the now familiar way and leaves. What the fuck, Snape? Do they have a colony up there?

* * *

**_So many things happening! Aren't you greatly tempted to comment on them and leave a review? Oh, I know you want it! Don't try to resist it!_**

**_Take care, my lovelies!_**

**_XXX_**


	13. Chapter twelve

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

We are up to the skiing center on the mountain. Rose and the others are slaloming on the slopes while I am left to the plains with the beginners. We found an instructor to teach me how to ski. She is a combination of Hagrid and McGonagall and not a successful one for that matter. I think if I do not comply like a soldier to her commands, she can easily struggle me with her bare hands. What debts do I have to repay, Merlin?

My team consists mainly of eleven year olds, boys and girls. We are lined-up in height order and we are imitating Hagonagall's moves. She keeps correcting me. Of course. I am the only one she can see clearly from all the other dwarfs surrounding me. Luckily, I grasp easily her instructions. I am a Quidditch player for our school team for four years now after all.

After wasting one hour like that, our instructor takes us to a hill, no bigger than thirty five feet. We are positioned in a straight line and we go forward one after the other exercising all the ridiculous stuff we learnt before. I am at the end waiting for my turn. Suddenly, I feel a squeeze on my butt. I turn around and what do I see? One of the midges of the group.

"Sorry, did you just grope my ass?" I ask dumbfounded.

He pretends that he does not understand me. Stupid little French! I turn again on my front and here comes the second squeeze! I decide not to pay any attention to the fact that I am being sexually harassed by a primary school student. I think if I ignore him, he will stop. But apparently he is rather persistent and until it is my turn to ski down the slope, I am sure my buttocks are full of bruises because of his pinches.

After I land, I start climbing the hill again trying to avoid my rapist-to-be. He however takes it as a personal challenge to follow me around. I maneuver around in order to lose him, but I also have to carry these giant skis and it is not as easy as it sounds. Once or twice I bump into oblivious passer-bys. I ask for their pardon in French and they curse me, also in French.

I run now but he seems to know exactly his way to find me. I climb higher. He climbs too. I climb even more. He follows on my heels. I am on the edge of a slope. It does not appear to be really dangerous and after all all the Hagonagall's lessons should be sufficient for a gold medal.

I glimpse one last time behind me. The offspring of Voldemort is right there with his arm stretched, ready to molest me one more time. I do not consider it twice. I quickly wear my skis, hold the poles steadily, bend my knees, take a big breath … and jump.

Ha! The twat does not dare follow me this time. Of course! He is afraid, the crying baby! Truth be told, this slope looks like it has no end. I cannot see where it finishes. Instead, I spot some trees coming nearer. How do I turn, dammit? Fuck! That was the next lesson!

Well, concentrate girl. How difficult can it be? You will bend your legs to the left and you will be fine. Okay, perfect. I did it! I turned a little bit too much though, so now I am sliding almost horizontally. Somewhat to the right. Phew, great, now we are straight again. Uh-uh! Another tree. Just my luck! Come on, on the right now. You got the hang of it.

Another one? My Helena! Left, right, left, right. The trees increase by the second and the track is like is never gonna end. I can make out some skiers far away on the front. Thank, Severus! For a minute there I was afraid that I was in a deserted part of the mountain where skiing was prohibited. Ah, look how nice these people are sliding. I am sure that in comparison to them, I am as graceful as Madam Trelawney – not at all!

I try to follow them, since they seem to know where they are going. My hands and legs have started hurting from the pressure. Ok, I exercise regularly but here we are talking about a matter of life and death. I am descending with one thousand miles per hour and if I stop turning even for a minute I will bump head first to the next pine tree that comes my way.

Wow! Finally! The end is before me! The skiers stopped somewhat six hundred feet ahead of me. For Merlin's sake! I must be going down for good five minutes now! I mark the skiers as my target and slide straight to them, so as to avoid any other obstacles. Soon I will be there. The only thing is now to slow down.

But how do I do that? Mon dieu! This woman did not teach us even one useful thing! Okay, it should not be that different from skating. I will push my weight forward. Fuck, no! I am going with double the speed now! No, no, it is not that. Godric, help me! The skiers are coming closer and closer. They do not seem worried by my presence. Obviously, they think that I know what I am doing. Innocent French, if only they knew!

They are talking casually to each other. I can see that they are three, but still their characteristics are unclear. I will be able to define them, after I will have mutilated them. One hundred feet and I still have not managed to slow down. Think, Lily, think! What do you do when you are on your broom? But of course! This is it! I cross my legs on the back!

Here I cannot do exactly that, but if I bring them closer to each other I can definitely decrease my speed. Oh, my Dumbledore! It needs so much strength! My adductors will turn into stone. Come on, a little bit more, a little bit more! Push, Lily, push! Phew! Nice! This is better! I am starting to go more slowly. Be careful! Do not close your legs too much otherwise you will end up with your face under the snow.

I lift my head to see where I am now. Gulp! I was so focused to my effort that I did not notice that I am dangerously close to the three skiers. Especially to one of them. The left one. Please legs, close, close faster! Merlin, do your magic again! Fuck Merlin.

"Move aside! Move aside!" I start screaming.

Finally, they understand what is going on and shoot a wondering look towards me. It is the last thing they have the chance of doing. Especially the left one. The exactly next minute I have crushed into him and we are now tumbling some two hundred feet away. Skis and poles fly to the air. My head, my arms and my legs have hit everywhere, but at least I land still alive. Oh, almighty Dumbledore!

I am in a tangled mess with my poor French victim. I think my muzzle is stuck on his groin. I attempt to get up forcing pressure on him and he elicits a mumble of pain. Yep, my muzzle is surely stuck on his groin. Suddenly, I feel someone grabbing me by my waist and lifting me up. They succeed in disentangling me and put me to sit on the snow.

My rescuer is a gentleman around my father's age. He asks me something in French that I translate roughly to "do you feel any pain?". I shake my head no, because I feel lots of pain but not more than when I get smashed on the stomach by a bludger. I assume that at some point he must have taken my skis off of me, because a) I am not wearing them anymore and b) if I did, I could not possible have been sitting down.

I dare a side glance towards my victim and realize with relief that he is alive and kicking. He is standing up and a lady, the third person of the crowd, talks to him in French but so fast that I cannot understand a thing. Nevertheless, it is obvious beyond words that he is really annoyed. He shots me a look so dirty, that it cannot be mistaken for anything else than lethal. I understand now that he is a teenage boy.

He comes to me and starts barking unknown words to my direction. I am still very confused to figure out what is going on. The gentleman and the lady are trying to contain him, but he keeps pointing at me and yelling in French. I manage to comprehend some part of the meaning. Killer, stupid, bitch, tart and other lovely adjectives. Okay, I got the message.

Slowly, I begin trying to stand up and flee the crime scene as fast as my feet can take me. But when I am up, I feel a terrible dizziness and stumble. Thank Merlin, I fall onto the arms of the good man who puts me again to sit down. The lady gives me to drink some water from a bottle she is carrying. Luckily, in mere minutes I am again back to normal.

"I am so sorry." I mumble in my best French.

They reassure me that there is no need to apologize, since no one got hurt. I look at the boy again. He seems a tad bit calmer than before. I say sorry to him personally and I explain that it was my first time skiing. They are awestricken. They say that I was extremely lucky to descend one of the most difficult slopes in Meribel without a scratch.

"But be careful the other time, d'accord?" says the fine gentleman.

Finally, I can stand up and now I do not feel dizzy at all. I introduce myself politely. It is the least I can do after everything that has happened. I learn that they are parents and son. Jean-Pier Dyssan, Georjette Dyssan and Luke Dyssan. They are from Belgium, Liege. Ah, that is why I could not understand their accent so well. No, that if they were from the center of Paris I would play it on my fingertips, but okay.

I shake Luke's hand. Now that he is calm he seems really nice. The Dyssans offer to accompany me up to the ski centre and I accept because I do not remember how to go back and I have to find Rose as soon as possible, since I am sure she will be worried to death by now. We arrive at the funicular and we take one together. They ask me for my vacations and I explain that we came from London and that one of my friends has a chalet here. They listen to me with interest. Strange. I could never have pictured myself having a serious conversation with French muggles.

As soon as we exit our lift, I don't have the chance to take a step forward and Rose is on top of me. Yeah, maybe she was worried after all. She reprimands me for taking off alone like that. I explain quickly to her what happened omitting the child-rapist and mitigating the fact that I almost left Dyssans without an heir. Instead, I introduce her to my saviors and new friends.

Right on time the others arrive. They all seem anxious by my disappearance, even Albus who usually wants nothing more than not to be around me. I feel awkward with all this attention, so I turn the spotlight to the Belgium family. Rose thanks them for finding me and escorting me back.

She then proposes that we all go and have dinner together somewhere in town. Jean-Pier and Georjette decline politely, because they say they are tired but tell Luke that if he wants he can come with us. Luke looks at me. His eyes are so blue they almost seem violet. They are electrifying and magnetic. Without knowing why, I smile to him.

"Okay." he accepts.

Only then I notice, that Alex has a rather strange sour expression on his face.

* * *

**_A new acquaintance for Lily and a muggle one that is! What do you think about him and the little incidence that brought them together? I am waiting for your reviews!_**

**_And because you are all great readers and leave so many comments on every chapter - note the sarcasm - I have a surprise for you! I have created a tumblr account just for this story. There you can find pictures and songs that accompany the text. You can find the link on my profile page. Go and check it out and tell me your opinion. It is really important to me!_**

**_XXX _**


	14. Chapter thirteen

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

It is dark when we come out of the restaurant. Luke is truly awesome. We talk in half English half French and it is very funny. He is my age, namely a sophomore in the muggle world. His parents are doctors, something like Rose's maternal grandparents. He wants to be a pilot. I am not sure how muggles do that, but the important thing is that he likes flying just like me. We are soul mates.

Indeed, everyone seems to like him. Only Alex is more silent than normal. He may be bored or he does not know how to act in front of a non-wizard or if I am lucky he may be jealous that I got the attention of another boy. I do not know what to believe with this lad. He has totally confused me!

Albus and Zambini want to continue for a drink, but Rose is tired and prefers to go back home. I will join her, since I am not in the mood of witnessing again the orgies of my brother. Luke says that he should also go back, because his parents will be worried. However, we agree to meet next morning in the skiing centre.

"I will teach you how to slalom." he tells me and winks at me.

We escort him to the entrance of his hotel. He waves us goodbye and then goes inside. We are left the four of us; I, Rose, Scorpius and Alex, who did not want to stay with the pair of doom, a.k.a. Albus and Francesco. I wonder why. Could it be that he is afraid they will prostitute him? I would be if I were him.

We climb on the jeep and Scorpius drives us back home. We organize a movie night, so after I take a quick shower and wear something comfortable but fashionable at the same time, that is pink sweatpants with the words _Kiss Me_ on the ass, I go downstairs to the second floor and to the room with the projection machine. Alex and Scorpius are already here killing muggles in this electronic whatsit of theirs. Rose sits on an armchair reading something. Even on holidays this girl!

Until the cannibals finish mutilating poor innocents, I approach her and sit on the armchair's arm. When she notices me, she closes the tome she has been reading and smiles at me. She is wearing her glasses like every time she needs to focus her eyes on a certain spot for a particular amount of time. She has a problem with the convergence of the lenses and she gets headaches otherwise. She can easily fix it, but she finds no reason to. I would not find a reason as well, if I would look as cute with glasses as she.

"Luke is a nice guy, ha?" she notes.

I nod. Luke is the first muggle I met personally and I found him quite interesting. However, I know that I must be very careful around him. The smallest carelessness and our entire world would crumble to pieces. It is not sure what kind of reaction the normal people would have if they ever realized that magic truly exists, but no one of us is ready to experiment without a legitimate reason.

"What is this?" I ask pointing at the book she has been holding.

"It is a catalogue with all the magical Universities around the world. I was just looking through it."

It is known that all countries have at least one magical University and some, like the States, have more than one. In United Kingdom the University is situated in Oxford, next to the normal one but covered with powerful spells. For wizards the entrance to the tertiary education is less necessary than for muggles, since many can decide to apprentice immediately in a special occupation. Rose however likes the academic life.

"You are thinking of going abroad?"

"Maybe." she shrugs. "Anyway, Scorpius will be away most of the time."

Scorpius just like Albus wants to become an Auror. My father is the Head of the Security Department of Ministry of Magic and Uncle Ron is the Deputy, so I know quite well what an Auror is about. It is something like muggle army. After being accepted in the program you start a three years training. These three years you are almost totally secluded from the outer world. You can take a leave for some days but only in few occasions, like Christmas Holidays.

Rose does not want Scorpius to become an Auror. Not only for the time that they will be apart, but mostly because she knows, how dangerous an occupation it is. However, she has never tried to change his decision. On the contrary, she supports him full time. I suppose that is what true love is all about.

I on the other hand have not the faintest idea what I want to do with my life. Up to now nothing interests me enough to say I want to make a career out of it. I do not have any special talents or abilities. I am sufficient in many things, but nothing special. Nevertheless, I will not start stressing myself yet. I have two more years to decide and many things will be defined by my exam results.

Brrr! I have the goose bumps just by thinking about the exams! Exams mean long hours of studying and long hours of studying mean zero free time. I hate studying. I prefer breeding snails, rather than sit all day at the library trying to learn by heart all satellites of Zeus and all the uses of wolfsbane. Thank Merlin I have Rose to help me. I do not know what I would do without her.

Finally, the boys finish playing with their electronic stupidity. Alex probably won, because he is in a very good mood compared to what he was like at the restaurant. We choose to watch a comedy, so as not to fall asleep from boredom. I sit on the couch opposite the TV screen, but Rose prefers the loveseat on the left. Of course, Scorpius goes and joins her leaving the space next to me free for Alex. Have I told you how much I love my cousin?

Indeed, Alex comes and takes the sit next to me. He tries to act casually commenting funny things about the plot, but I can feel his uneasiness radiating like a wave from his pores. I look at Scorpius who is lying with his head on Rose's lap while she is caressing his hair tenderly. Their cuteness awes me. It is the first time I feel that I want something like that, even if that means I have to make all the accompanying sacrifices.

* * *

**_To littleLena9: Hmm, it could be, it could be not :) Stick with the story to find out! Thanks for the review! I hope you will become a regular commentator! _**

**_To all my readers: Please review!_**

**_XXX_**


	15. Chapter fourteen

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Things are becoming more and more peculiar. First of all I don't remember falling asleep. The last image I have in my mind is me watching a movie with a bloke running on a field. Now that I think about it he could easily be a gal. Unless he was a man with confused sexual orientation. Anyhow the basic idea is that someone was running on some fields. After that nothing, nada, niente, de rien or whatever.

Second, I do not remember how I ended up in my bed. Before passing out on the sofa I was certain that I was in the living room and not in my room, especially neatly tucked under the covers. Obviously, someone carried me here. I must have been so dead asleep, that I did not understand a thing. It is very probable that Rose lifted me up with a Leviosa. It must have been a very beautiful scene to watch, particularly if I was drooling.

Third and most importantly, what in Merlin's sake is that smell? Generally, I have a very sharp sense of olfaction and I can identify odors very easily. Also, I characterize each person by his or her personal scent more than anything else. Long story short I am something like a hound but more human-like.

My point is that today as soon as I woke up, before even opening my eyes, this particular smell smacked me in the face like a slap. It was on my hair, on my T-shirt, on my sweatpants, even on my socks. I was sniffing my body allover like an anteater trying to define the stimulus. I was sure I had smelled it somewhere before, but I could not fathom where. I even washed myself and brushed my hair and the scent kept lingering on me.

I decide not to dwell into it deeper and instead go downstairs to have breakfast, since I am starving. I have to meet Luke in an hour and I do not want to be late. I enter the kitchen and start the toaster for the bread. I am thirsty but I am too lazy to grab a glass so I bend over the sink and drink straight from the faucet with my mouth.

"That is what my mother calls bad manners."

I almost choke to death and it is certain that I wet my hair in the process. I close the faucet and turn towards the intruder. He is leaning onto the door with his arms crossed on his chest. He has very beautiful hands. Hands for the piano or for massaging or for petting or … Shut up, shut up, shut up!

"Mine too," I sneer.

Alex laughs with this incredible laugh of his that makes his teeth look all shine and white and approaches me. He is considerably tall, at least seven inches more than I. I can tell because he is standing exactly in front of me. He brings his index on my face and wipes a drop of water away from my lips.

"Did you sleep well?"

His question makes me jump out of my haze. I manage to unlock my gaze from his mouth and bat my eyelashes. When I manage to look at his eyes, I see them sparkling with something I have never seen before.

"Yeah," I shrug.

Suddenly the awareness hits me like a bludger on the face. Without thinking at all, I balance on my tiptoes and burry my nose in his neck. Oh, Merlin! But of course! It is so obvious! How could I have not noticed sooner?

"It is you who smells like this!"

He looks at me like I have just landed from planet Mars.

"Are you suggesting that I stink?" he chuckles.

"No, no, it is not that. You smell amazingly. I mean, you do not stink at all. It is just that I have such an intense sense of smell and when I woke up all my clothes had this scent on them and I was trying to remember from where I know it."

He nods but he still has this expression that can be translated into "she is crazy but we keep it a secret". However, I do not have the opportunity to dig into it, because at that exact moment the toaster beeps meaning it has heated up enough. Alex takes a step back from me. I grab two slices of bread and put them in the special slots. But suddenly an idea pops up into my head.

"You took me to bed!"

"Sorry?"

I turn and look at him. His expression is a dumbfounded one.

"Last night. I slept on the couch and then you took me to bed."

I suppose my tone is a little bit disapproving, because he tries to defend himself.

"Would you rather prefer that I left you there to wake up in an L-shape? And also you were all over me and I couldn't move."

I feel my cheeks burn from shame. I turn back to the toaster waiting for the bread to get ready.

"I am sorry. I did not do it on purpose," I mumble.

I feel him coming close to me, but I do not dare look up until I notice him projecting something towards me. It is a plate.

"You are forgiven, if you give me half of your bread."

I smile broadly at him and he smiles back. Instantly every tension fades away. I put the two slices on the plate and he grabs the butter and the marmalade from the fridge. We sit around the table, eating and talking about everything. About Hogwarts, Quidditch, graduation.

"I do not know what I want to do and I finish school in less than six months," he admits. "My grades are average, so I do not have great expectations. My father pressures me into becoming a professional athlete. I like playing, but I do not know if I am cut for this kind of life."

"If you could choose whatever you want, where would you like to be in one year from now?"

It is a question that I pose to myself from time to time. The answer is never the same.

"I would like to be somewhere far. In another country," he answers after some time. "If it were possible, I would like to travel all around the world. To see how people live, wizards and muggles alike."

"This is a very nice dream. I wish you fulfill it someday," I tell him honestly.

"It is difficult," he smiles. "My folks would go berserk, if I would only imply leaving without any purpose and destination. They expect from me to know exactly what I want from my life, just like my brother or themselves did when they were my age."

"I understand. I feel quite the same. James and Albus knew from a very early age what they wanted to do. Personally, I do not have a clue. So no need to worry. There is always a black sheep in every family."

He laughs with my silly joke and then he lifts up his hand and caresses tenderly the side of my face.

"You are very sweet for a sheep," he murmurs and leans closer.

My heart starts beating fast. My pulse increases the nearer his lips are coming to mine. I hold my breath and wait for his long awaited kiss. Last minute though, his mouth changes route and touches me at the point of my nose. When he pulls back again, all the magic is gone. I stand up awkwardly and take the now empty plate to the sink.

"I have to get ready," I mumble and rush away from the kitchen.

* * *

**_Review, please!_**

**_XXX_**


End file.
